Magical Academy
by EucliwoodUchiha
Summary: Hinata is the princess of one of the prestigious clans in their kingdom, but her little sister is the one they want to become the heiress, why? Because Hinata may be excellent in academics but her magical power is low so they sent her to the most prestigious academy in the world where they hopeshe can die or someone will marry her.


Magical Academy

Summary: Hinata is the princess of one of the prestigious clans in their kingdom, but her little sister is the one they want to become the heiress, why? Because Hinata may be excellent in academics but her magical power is low so they sent her to the most prestigious academy in the world where they hopeshe can die or someone will marry her. There she found friends, childhood friends, Dark Secrets and learned that love can turn into hate.

Warning: OOC, AU, Magical Beings, OC use (not exactly OC but it is a character from different anime), bashing of characters, not following the canon! Different plot than the canon

Pairings: Hinata x Harem, Oc x Harem

Chapter One: What!?

Hinata gulped nervously as her father looked at her with such hate that she didn't know what to do, she breathe in and relax for a while until her father once talked again making her feel awkward and shy. Hiashi said with a venom of hate in his voice "You are now 15 years old, you will be entering your big brother's school starting next week make sure that you will not be a burden to him" Hinata nodded and said "H-Hai F-father" Hiashi frowned "If you enter that academy make sure to quit stuttering, you are already a disgrace to the family, don't shame our family's name" Hinata nodded as she waited for her father's dismissal but she freeze at hearing a certain someone's name her father said "Eucliwood will also be attending and is on the special class, make sure that you do not shame your childhood friends reputation because like your brother and the Uchiha Brothers, she is also a prodigy, I will give everything to have a daughter like her" Hinata felt stinging in her eyes but held it in and nodded "Yes, F-father, I won't be a burden to the both o-of them" Hiashi nodded, satisfied that her useless daughter got his point "Get ready to leave" Hinata nodded and rushed out of the room.

As Hinata left the room Hiashi sighed and thought 'I wonder how would those three react that they have another sister but their sister is currently on an another clan… I should get her soon before they would even make her the crown princess'

Hinata went to her room and cried, she knew that her father likes her childhood friend very much but he didn't need to show it that much! She knew that her father's first love, Yuu Hellscythe looks like her friend but her father has her mother right? He moved on right…..? wrong, his father never moved on and she knew that. Sometimes she wished she and her friend would switch places, she hoped she would be with the Hellscythe clan cause they respect her and thay like her unlike here where they like her childhood friend Eucliwood because she is very powerful. Very pretty, very intelligent, graceful, kind, cold and heartless just like them except when she is around people who she really cares about. She knows that this is a bad thing to think on a friend who had never done anything but good to you even saves her from her father's wrath but she just wished Eucliwood would just disappear and never appear again but how could she think of something like that when the person thought of her as a big sister.

Other than that his crush, Naruto is now with the most popular girl Sakura but all knew except Naruto himself that Sakura is only using him to get Sasuke to notice her but Sasuke never noticed her, he just ignored her like he does with everyone except his family and Naruto plus Gaara.

What worried her the most is that all of her friends will be in the same school starting next week she thought that next year would be the year where everyone will be complete but with Eucliwood's early arrival that would mean a battle again, her friends are competitive specially the prodigies like, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Neji, Haku that she can handle but with Eucliwood no doubt Sakura and Ino, Temari, Karin and fan girls would be jealous of her and would challenge her to a duel that can destroy the whole island.

Yes, Magical Academy is on it's own island, it has things that you need that would never require you to leave the island, mansions for every clan, malls, pet shops, park, restaurants, things that you will see on the city and most of all it has a battle arena where students, specially special class students can fight.

Now that were on it, there are 5 classes in each level which means no matter you year level is you will still be in the class. Class D is the worst class, usually most low level magic powers, frankly if she wasn't a Hyuuga she would have been in that class but because she is a Hyuuga plus his academic excellence she was promoted to Class B. Class C are the ones who have potential but doesn't know how to control it, just like Karin who is from the clan of healers, she is very powerful but because of her lack of control she was dropped to Class C making Karin hate Hinata because she is much better than her in powers but in academic excellence Hinata clearly surpasses her. Class B is the academic scholars, even though they lack magical power their excellence is enough to beat the Class C who is the opposite of Class B for example are Hinata and Ino. Class A are the well rounded students, they are smart and powerful, they have a balance power making them the second class in the academy's hierarchy example of this are Sakura, TenTen, Kiba, Kankuro, Hanabi, Shino, Chouji, Temari and many more. Finally, the class S.A. short for Special A, the prodigies are here they are the top students of the academy and they represent the academy at intramurals and many gatherings that require the school to become the best! Example of this are the ice maker – Haku, fire makers – Itachi and Sasuke, Shadow Controller – Shikamaru, Water Maker – Neji, Sand Controller – Gaara, Emotion Controller and Tamer of Beast - Naruto and probably the newest member and the only member girl member (although she is not entirely sure she thought Eucliwood would be in this class because she is at the same level of the S.A. students) Eucliwood who is a mind reader, word controller and wind controller.

Although Hinata doesn't show it, she knew herself that she is very jealous of Euc. For the reasons that: Her own Father (Hiashi) loves her, her own (Hinata's) clan loves her, her (Hinata's) siblings favor her more, she is more better than her on any areas and even beats Hinata on her own game, Academic ranking.


End file.
